Amplop Merah
by Maenenim611
Summary: Hanya sebuah amplop merah yang berhasil membuat hati Sakura berdentum keras


Amplop Merah by Maenenim611

 ** _SELAMAT MEMBACA SEMOGA TERHIBUR_**

Bertumpuk tumpuk kertas dan majalah remaja yang harus ia periksa, memenuhi sepetak meja, hingga wajah cantik jelitanya yang menunjukkan ekspresi serius.

"Ketua, kau harus istirahat" peringat sang sekertaris Osis.

"Tidak, aku masih bisa kok. Naruto"

"Sakura-chan, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri" ucapnya khawatir.

"Tidak, aku bisa menyelesaikannya" tolaknya halus.

"Khaaa, ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku akan membeli minuman untukmu"

"Terima kasih"

Anggukan si kepala pirang sebagai jawaban, kaki jangkungnya pun meninggalkan sang ketua Osis yang bukan lain sahabatnya sedari kecil.

Sebuah amplop merah ia cium dan mengambil secarik kertas di dalamnya, senyum manisnya mengembang di bibir ranumnya.

 _'Naruto andai kau tau, aku begitu menyukai mu. Menyukai setiap ekspresi lugu mu itu dan kata kata mu yang sungguh polos'_

"Naruto, kau masih tetap sama seperti Naruto yang dulu. Maka dari itu, aku akan melindungi mu, melindungi pemuda ku yang sungguh lugu. Hehehe" ucapnya pada diri sendiri dengan kekehan geli lolos di bibir mungilnya.

 **Gubraakk**

Pintu itu di buka dengan paksa.

Buru buru Sakura sembunyikan amplop itu di antara tumpukan majalah.

"Ketuaaaaaa" teriak salah satu bawahannya tiba tiba.

"Ada apa Lee?, kenapa kau meneriakiku?"

"Ketua, kepala sekolah memanggil mu"

ucapnya dengan cengiran jahil.

"Dasar kau ini" gerutu sang ketua pinky kesal. "Ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto yang baru kembali dengan dua botol minuman di tangannya.

"Lee kau ikut dengan ku dan Naruto tolong periksa kertas majalah ini, nanti aku akan kembali lagi" perintahnya tegas. "Baik" ucap Naruto dan Lee patuh.

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

Ruang Kepala Sekolah

"Tenang saja Rin-sama, kami akan mengurus festival sekolah tahun ini lebih baik. Bila perlu bawahanku mengelilingi dan mengawasi setiap stan yang ada, agar tetap lancar dan terkendali" ucap gadis pinky itu penuh keyakinan, memanglah itu sudah sebagai tanggung jawabnya sebagai ketua osis KSHS.

Mata hijau pucatnya melotot kaget.

 _'Amplopnya'_

Teriaknya dalam hati.

"Akan ku pegang janjimu Haruno-san" ucap wanita paru baya itu yang sebagai kepala.

 _'Bodohnya aku, bagaimana jika Naruto membacanya"_

Gerutunya dalam hati.

"Ketua, ada apa?" tanya pemuda yang memiliki mata seperti boneka, menyadarkan Sakura.

"Ah, tidak kok. hehehe" ucapnya kikuk.

Hatinya begitu resah dengan kecerobohan dirinya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memberikan surat pernyataannya" ucap si kepala sekolah.

"Rin-sama, aky harus pergi. Lee tolong kau urus"

"Baik"

Kaki jenjang nan mulusnya meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menuju ruang osis tempatnya bekerja.

Ruang Osis

Tutup botol dibuka lantas diteguk isinya, air mengalir di kerongkongannya dengan halus.

"Eh, amplop apa ini?" ucapnya bingung, mata biru samudranya menatap lekat amplop warna merah di tangannya.

 **Gubraakkk**

 **Waaaa**

Pintu itu sekali lagi dibuka dengan paksa dan diiringi suara kaget Naruto.

 **Plukkk**

Lantas botol yang ia genggam tumpah tepat pada amplop merah itu.

 _'Apa yang ku lakukan'_

Pikirnya gelisah, ia pun menyembunyikan amplop itu dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Narutoooo" teriak Sakura ngos ngosan.

"a...dda apppa Ssssakura-chann" ucapnya gagap, ia takut mendapat pukulan ganas sang ketua.

Sementara Sakura tengah sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

Sakura memperhatikan tingkah Naruto yang mencurigakan, tangan Naruto sedari tadi disembunyikan kebekebelakang punggungnya hal itulah yang Sakura takutkan.

 _'Apa Naruto sudah membacanya, astaga aku harus berkata apa padanya?"_

Batinnya berargumen sendiri.

Pipi mulus bak porselen milik Sakura bersemu pekat.

"Naruto, apa yang kau sembunyikan?" tanya Sakura malu.

Wajah Naruto kini menjadi pucat ketakutan"

"Aaa itttu..." ucapnya ragu mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

 _'Yaiyai, apa yang harus ku lakukan'_

Pikir lagi Sakura jantungnya berdentum kertas selayaknya drum yang mengiringi lagu rocker.

"Naruto apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

 _'pasti Naruto sudah tahu semuanya, baiklah jika begitu aku akan menerima segala keputusan Naruto'_

 **Huff**

Hembusan nafas halus Sakura keluarkan.

"Narr..."

"Sakura-chan maafkan aku, aku telah menghancurkan amplop gajimu" akuh Naruto dengan cepat seraya membungkuk hormat.

"Eeeehhh..., amplop gaji?" ucapnya blank.

"Jangan marah Sakura-chan, aku pasti akan menggantinya" ucap Naruto merasa bersalah.

 _'Aku lupa satu hal, Naruto mana mungkin membuka amplop yang bukan miliknya. Sahabatku ini memang sangatlah lugu" runtuk Sakura dalam hati'_

 _'Padahal aku berharap hal itu terjadi dan aku tak perlu menahan rasa ini lagi'_

"Yaiyai, Naruto tidak perlu menggantinya" ucap Sakura dengan senyuman manis ia suguhkan kepada sahabat pirang yang dicintainya.

Mendapati senyuman manis dari bibir tipis itu, membuat kedua pipi Naruto merona tipis dan mengalihkan tatapan mata birunya.

Amplop Merah yang basah itu pun berpindah ke tangan Sakura.

"Kalau di jemur juga bisa kering kok" ucap Sakura meringankan rasa resah di hati Naruto.

"Benarkah?"

"Ehmmm" gumamnya sambil menganggukkan kepala pinky nya.

"Syukurlah" ucapnya legah.

"Anu Sakura-chan, apa kau mau bekerja hari ini?"

"Ya, hari ini aku kan bekerja, nanti kita berangkat bersama"

"Ne ne ne, Sakura-chan lebih baik istirahat. Majalahnya juga masih banyak yang harus diperiksa"

"Ah, tidak apa apa. Nanti ku lanjutkan besok"

Mereka bekerja disatu tempat yang sama. Sakura yang menjadi Perfeksionis dan Naruto sebagai pelayan di restoran teuchi.

"Oi, ayo pulang" ajak pemuda raven itu singkat.

"Yaiyai, kita pulang" ucap Sakura semangat.

Mereka bertiga adalah sahabat sedari kecil, mereka berteman sejak di taman kanak kanak hingga sekarang. Walaupun hubungan mereka sering naik turun karena pembicaraan orang lain yang membuat Naruto sering menjauhi sahabatsahabat sahabatnya yang pintar sedangkan dirinya sungguhlah bodoh. Mereka berpikir bahwa Naruto tidaklah pantas mengganggu Sakura dan Sasuke yang menurutnya pasangan yang sangat serasi dan Naruto dianggap sebagai pengganggu.

 ** _SELESAI_**

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu kalian membaca fic ini.

Jika kalian menghargaiku, tolong tinggalkan jejak.

Jangan lupa untuk **REVIEW,** bye bye


End file.
